


A Funny Thing Happened

by gunarrow



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunarrow/pseuds/gunarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a kinkmeme prompt. Charles has a black eye, and everyone assumes Erik caused it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June (2011), but was too embarrassed to post it then. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. :x Very short, but if there's any interest, I may expand it.

“Oh my god! Charles, what happened to your eye?” Raven demanded the moment she set her eyes upon Charles's rather strained face. “Did you get in a fight with Erik?”

“What? No!” Charles sputtered, turning bemused at the idea. “Why would you think that?”

Raven stared, with slightly raised eyebrows. “Because he looked really annoyed when I pass by him in the hallway earlier.” Slightly confused, Charles waited for a more elaborate explanation. “And he was wringing his hands.”

“But,” Charles started, trying to not laugh, “why would that mean he hit me?”

Raven just shrugged, her expression suggesting it was obvious.

Biting his lip to control his oncoming laughter, Charles walked passed her and headed for the kitchen, intend on getting some ice for his eye, which he can feel slowly developing into a bad bruise. The sounds of Alex making jokes with Sean could be heard from inside the kitchen. But as he made his way into the room, the laughter and chatter stopped abruptly. Both Alex and Sean looked like they wanted to ask, as Raven had, but chose to keep their mouths shut.

Getting the feeling he knew what to expect, Charles took a quick swipe of their active thoughts.

 _Whoa, fight with Erik?_ Alex wondered. _Didn't think Erik had it in him_ , Sean thought rather disappointingly.

Chuckling, Charles simply reassured them with, “Don't worry, I'm fine.” Noncommittally and leaving the question regarding Erik unanswered.

Grabbing the ice from icebox, Charles was left to wonder why everyone jumped so fast to assume Erik had hit him. True, Erik did cause the state of his eye, but the whole affair was rather funny and was an accident. Thinking to share his amusement, Charles headed back to the pool room.

“You know everyone thinks you hit me. That we had a fight.” Charles offered Erik, ice still pressed to his eye.

Erik just stared. “Why would they think that? You didn't suggest the whole idea did you?”

“No, no, of course not. They jumped to that conclusion on their own. I wonder why.” He couldn't stop the laughter now. “Well you did hit me.”

“That's not fair, Charles. My hand slipped. You know that.” Erik indignantly retorted. “I was trying to hit the Number Five Ball, not your eye.”

Charles was still laughing. The whole event had begun with a simple game of Pool. After a few rounds of rather poor playing, Charles had resorted to trying to distract Erik with loud thoughts, hoping to add doubts to Erik's aim and decision in the game. The plan backfired when Erik was so distracted by Charles shouting, _You're going to hit the Eight!_ In Erik's head that his cue slipped and hit the wrong ball disastrously hard, sending the ball up into the air and straight into Charles's face, which had been conveniently lowered and drawn close to the edge of the Pool table, focused on distracting Erik, perfectly opposite of the ball.

“It's what you get for trying to cheat.” Erik said, cross between annoyance and amusement. “And now everyone thinks we had a fight?”

“I'm afraid so, my friend.” Charles had still not fully stopped his bemused laughter. “I suspect it's because you look so sour most of the time, with that long face of yours.”

“But how could people think I would ever hit you?” Erik argued back, aghast, finally aware of everyone in the house thinking him so violent. “You told them what really happened? Didn't you?”

“I'm sorry, my friend.” Charles finally stopped his laughter at this point. “I was too amused by the reactions. I'm sure they can figure it out later, or you can set them straight yourself.”

That was not the response Erik had hoped.


End file.
